Fireflies & Summer Love
by Dragon MoonX
Summary: Summertime is singing with joy, and the fireflies are welcoming you with shimmering colors.


**Fireflies & Summer Love**

Disclaimer: All Fantastic Beasts names, characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing that you recognize.

_Written for the SS Mushiness event on Morsmordre_  
_Prompt - no prompt today!_  
_Pairing - Credence/Nagini_

* * *

Credence woke slowly, feeling the change in temperature as a gentle breeze caressed the fabric of the tent. The thin blanket that covered the lower half of his body had slid off the cot, and was now draped across his feet, a portion of it spilling over the side and onto the ground.

He shivered slightly, grasping a handful of the blanket and pulling it up to his chest. The summer heat had lessened overnight, making him feel somewhat chilled in the hours before dawn.

All around him the inhabitants of the circus were stirring in their enclosures, some forced to spend the night in cages, others fortunate enough to receive their own room outside of the iron bars. The kappa in the adjacent tent was burbling and sloshing around in a tub of water, droplets spilling onto the parched earth as it became more active. To his left, Credence could hear the first murmurings of conversation, as a house elf entered the ringmaster's tent and asked if he needed anything.

The Obscurial took his time, yawning and rolling over onto his side. He was in no hurry to join his fellow performers, not unless she made an appearance. But Skender, seeing how close they'd gotten, had forbidden them from being together.

Credence was nearly falling asleep when the first utterance of song drifted through the tent, the birds announcing that morning had finally come. It wouldn't be long until the crowds came rolling in, their voices drowning out the birdsong that he so enjoyed during the wee hours of the morning.

The melody of the birds was soothing, a smile forming on his lips as he left his cot and started getting dressed. He finished buttoning his vest and entered the adjacent tent, catching a glimpse of Nagini as he sat down at the picnic tables for breakfast.

His gaze lingered on her face, staring longingly at his companion from across the tent. He wondered if they would be able to share a moment alone, perhaps later after the sun had set and the crowds had gone home for today. He was then startled out of his thoughts by the sound of silverware clattering against the table, and he leapt up in his seat, seeing a house elf slide a plate of runny eggs, cold toast and beans across the table.

Credence looked at his breakfast and sighed. This meal wasn't exactly suitable for an Obscurial who suffered from digestive issues, but it was either that or face this morning's rehearsals on an empty stomach.

Hesitating slightly, Credence picked up his spoon and began his meal, his thoughts wandering, unable to keep his eyes off her. It wasn't long until he felt the first stirrings of the Obscurus in his abdomen, its presence reminding him of the long hours that lie ahead.

.oOo.

By evening Credence had been reduced to a quivering mess, exhaling shadows and breathing in smoke. He'd had nothing to eat since breakfast, his insides roiling, perspiration beading on his forehead and trickling down his face.

If he went to Skender, the ringmaster would probably scold him and send him on his way, telling him to sleep it off as usual. Not that sleep would cure what ailed him. There was only one remedy for that. And so it was that Credence forced himself onto his feet, one arm wrapped around his waist, and swept away the canvas separating him from the outside world.

Outside the skies were darkening, thin clouds drifting lazily across the horizon, tinged with golden hues and shades of violet and rose. Every now and then a cricket sang out in the far corners of the field, stirring, but not yet ready to rise.

Credence was still in the silence of twilight, closing his eyes and allowing the gentle breeze to play across his face. It was enough to revitalize the tired Obscurial, the tangled strands of blackened smoke slowly retreating as he stood bathed in the glow of the setting sun.

His strength returned, Credence continued towards the adjacent tent, moving though swirling clouds of dust and clusters of small, white flowers that hugged the edges of the path.

"Nagini?" he croaked, lifting the heavy canvas and pausing in the entrance of the tent. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry, scanning the area for any sign of his friend.

The Maledictus was sitting in a leather chair, a deck of cards spread out on the crate she was using as a table. She was holding several cards in one hand, attempting to interpret their meaning, when she looked up and saw Credence standing at the entrance, the growing darkness pooling at his feet.

She quickly abandoned her readings, crossing the room and taking him by the hand. Credence groaned, holding his stomach as she led him over to the chair and allowed him to sit down. He flinched when he felt the back of her hand against his forehead, brushing the damp strands of hair out of his face, then exhaled slowly, trying to stay calm.

"Are you alright?" she queried, her brow furrowed with concern.

Credence shook his head, swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat. "No," he murmured, closing his eyes against the ache in his belly.

Her gaze travelled downwards, seeing him massage his abdomen with one hand. "Wait here," she said, moving to retrieve a packet of herbs kept hidden beneath the clothing in her trunk.

The Obscurial opened his eyes, watching as she sifted through layers of clothing, shoes and jewelry. The gold bracelet on her wrist struck the inside of the trunk, producing a low, clanging sound, and he winced at the noise.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, finally locating the packet and pouring a small amount of dried herbs into the bottle on the crate. She then lifted the bottle with one hand, the other passing in front of the darkened glass, warming the liquid with a nonverbal spell.

"Here." Nagini offered the bottle to Credence, who accepted it and took a small sip. "It's lemon balm and powdered sea kelp," she said, seeing the disgusted expression on his face when the liquid reached the back of his throat. "It helps relieve anxiety and stomach cramps."

"Thank you," said Credence, forcing himself to swallow the remaining liquid before setting the bottle aside.

He glanced at the opening in the tent, the flap swaying gently in the wind. It was easier to relax now that he was with her, her lips turning upwards in a smile when she saw relief spread across the features of his face.

"Can we..." Credence began, his heart racing despite the herbal tonic she had given him. He nodded towards the exit. "Can we go out? Just for a little while," he added hastily, heat rising in his cheeks. "If you want to, that is..."

Credence bowed his head, unable to make eye contact with the Maledictus. Surely she would say no. She'd helped him once already, and that was enough. She probably didn't want him to stay.

Nagini's fingers curled, one hand rising, held against her chest as she looked towards the exit. "I suppose," she said, unable to hide the nervous tremor in her voice. "When the sun sets, they shouldn't be able to see us. Though I'd hate to think what would happen if Skender caught us roaming the fields after dark."

A muscle twitched over Credence's left eye, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair, sinking into the brown leather covering. He felt rage spark within his chest, wanting to lash out at the man who imprisoned her. It was only with a tremendous amount of effort that he managed to contain himself, the Obscurus twisting in a knot before settling in the pit of his stomach.

Silence stretched between them, his eyes meeting hers in the flickering candlelight. In time his discomfort began to fade, eased by her presence and the tonic she has given him. Though Credence wondered how much of it was caused by the parasite squirming around his midsection, and how much of it was simply loneliness and a desire to be with her.

"Are you feeling well enough to leave?" Nagini asked, finally breaking the silence. She appeared to be genuinely concerned about his well being, a thought which both surprised and comforted him.

Credence nodded wordlessly, his limbs still a bit shaky as he held onto the chair, using it as leverage as he slowly got to his feet.

He moved to stand beside her, wanting to hold her close but too afraid to make the first move. "I um..." Credence muttered, his voice trailing off into silence. He shifted nervously, glancing at her before letting his gaze sink to the floor.

"It's alright, Credence," she whispered soothingly. "You dont have to say anything."

Nagini was right, he didn't have to say anything. Their relationship had moved beyond the need for words. But still he wanted to say something, anything at all, and yet he found himself unable to express his feelings with words.

She held his hand and together they moved through the field, the night sky alight with stars, pinpricks of light just starting to show beneath the clouds. Between the hanging branches of oak and pine the fireflies had begun to move, dancing amongst the leaves, turning and spiraling towards the stars.

Credence swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "They're beautiful," he said, her hand gently tugging, pulling him onto the ground.

They settled in a patch of grass beneath an old oak tree, the leaves gently rustling overhead.

Nagini looked at him and smiled. "They are, aren't they?" She let go of his hand and snuggled up close, resting her head on his shoulder. "It seems almost magical, those fireflies. All coming together, almost as if they're putting on a show just for us."

As they watched, the myriad of shimmering lights continued flicker and shine, forming a pathway to the heavens. How wonderful it would be to take flight on the wings of a firefly, able to find freedom and escape the world below.

One of these fireflies landed on the tip of Nagini's nose, its subtle glow highlighting the contours of her face. The Maledictus went cross-eyed trying to look at it. And then, for the first time since meeting her on the boat to Paris, Credence Barebone actually laughed, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks.

"Nagini," he said at length, lifting a hand and reaching towards her face. "I think... I think you've got something. Right here." His hand was halfway to her nose when the insect took flight, soaring towards the field where it perched atop a daisy.

A moment passed, and Nagini's laughter joined his own, the sound playing like music in his ears. It was only in her presence that he felt comfortable enough to be himself, finding happiness in the company of the one he loved.


End file.
